when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
New Directions
"New Directions, huh? Well, that's one helluva glee club that had been originated at William McKinley High School. That 'New Directions' thing had been taken us to the wrong move that we had decided to come up with. Why should we do it? Well, man never knew what happened to themselves... when some of its brightest members joined these New Central Powers." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrong Path New Directions is a glee club originating at William McKinley High School. It is given the name of "New Directions" after Will takes over the group. The group wins Sectionals for the three years it is led by Will, and although they place third at Regionalsin 2010, they place first at Regionals 2011 with the original songs: Get It Right and Loser Like Me, as they do at Regionals 2012 consisting of three songs; two performed by New Directions, and a third sung by the former Troubletones. In their first appearance at Nationals in 2011, they place twelfth and do not qualify for the showcase. In the competition they sing''Pretending'' and Light Up the World. They return to Nationals in 2012 for a second year in a row, performing Edge of Glory, It's All Coming Back to Me Now, ''and ''Paradise by the Dashboard Light. They go on to win, marking the club's first Nationals win since 1993. As stated in "Britney 2.0," the McKinley Glee club was established in 1954. In Swan Song, they lose Sectionals for the first time in four years, leading to disbandment and The Choir Room being occupied by The Cheerios. Despite this they still hold regular meetings and performances in whatever areas they are able to find. In Naked, the Lima Municipal Court ban the Warblers from competing due to using performance enhancers, effectively reinstating New Directions. The club yet again won Regionals in All or Nothing. In City of Angels, they lose Nationals against Throat Explosion, placing second. Due to their loss, the New Directions is officially cancelled by Sue Sylvester, due to lack of school funding. In Loser Like Me, Rachel Berry submits a petition to reboot the glee club. She is conceded the permission to do so, and she and Kurt Hummel become the new directors. InTransitioning, Will Schuester is hired as the alumni consultant of New Directions. In Child Star, the new New Directions perform in front of their first big audience, Myron's Bar Mitzvah. In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, the Warblers combine with New Directions after Dalton Academy burns down and gain official uniforms for the first time. The red blazers were created by Blaine and Kurt to signify the joining of the two rival clubs into teammates. In We Built This Glee Club, the New Directions win the 2014 Western Ohio Sectional Championship against Vocal Adrenaline and The Falconers. In Dreams Come True, it is revealed that New Directions also won the 2015 Nationals (and prior to that, the 2015 Regionals). Their victory has made a huge impact on the school: William McKinley High School became arts-oriented and is renamed WMHS for Arts with Will hired as its principal, as three more glee clubs (including the return of The Troubletones) are created and over 30 people join New Directions. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they would be appeared in USRAC War that they joined New Central Powers Category:Factions Category:Clubs